Presently available currency detectors can be classified into two categories, namely viewer type and automated type. All the viewer type instruments rely on subjective visual assessment of authenticity. Few of the viewers display a magnified view of micro-features under visible light. In some the viewers, a currency note is illuminated by UV light to display fluorescent security features like fibres, UV fluorescent printed pattern. Most automatic type detection systems are currency counters also. The verification in some automated type systems is based on UV measurement of fluoresced/reflected UV radiation from a narrow strip of the currency note; the data are collected by moving the note across a detector and measuring the energy from a small area at a time i.e. by scanning and sampling technique. The measured energy is converted into an electrical signal. Data acquired from a genuine currency notes is set as reference. Any deviation of the measured signal from this reference value is indicative of counterfeit. The few of the automatic verifiers measure reflected/fluoresced UV light from UV fluorescent security feature(s). Some currency verifiers are based on scanning a part of the printed pattern and looks for inconsistent locations of the small dots of the printing material. With the advent of technology, art of counterfeiting is also progressing rapidly. Earlier, fake currencies were produced either by colour scanning followed by high-resolution printing (alternatively colour photocopying) or by crude printing on non-security papers. The today's bank notes incorporate several security features like intaglio printing, optically variable ink (OVI) features, and UV fluorescent features including fluorescent fibres. Clever counterfeiters are now attempting to duplicate these features including fluorescent properties of the paper. A very thin line of demarcation now exits between a counterfeit currency note and an authentic one. At least two different modes of verification are imperative to assess the authenticity. The visual and UV fluorescent security features incorporated in a currency note vary from country to country and also denomination dependent. The judgement of authenticity of a currency note relying either on visual assessment or on rapid opto-electronic detection ‘on-the-fly’ technique based on scanning the light reflected or transmitted from a narrow zone may likely to yield misleading conclusions. A suitable apparatus providing the combination of integrated reflected as well as transmitted energy, received from a large area of a currency note, measurement facilities in at least three different wavebands both for the reflected and transmitted components, in static condition of the currency note, which can be adopted for the currencies from various countries of different denominations or in various physical conditions of the note to be inspected is not available.